El más corriente y menos especial de los hombres
by Toccata re
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "El Futuro es Ahora" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Hace 75 años cambio el mundo, resulta que la magia existe y debemos usarla para defendernos.


_Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "El Futuro es Ahora" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_Bueno, me encantan las series de ciencia ficción, pero mi chamuscado cerebro no logro crear una historia espacial donde fueran útiles las varitas. Esto fue lo que salió, espero guste. Esta corregido con mis escazas habilidades horrtogrháfikas y gramaticales. Si ven algún error, háganmelo saber._

_-ooo-_

Digamos que la magia existe, no la simple de sacar un conejo del sombrero o aparecer flores de la manga. Esa magia compleja y extraña que te puede transformar por una hora en otra persona o incluso adentrarse en la mente con una mirada.

Eso fue lo que se descubrió hace 75 años, que había cosas extrañas en el mundo como dragones cuidando tesoros, sirenas en las profundidades de lagos y hombres lobo que le aúllan a la luna.

No había pasado ni un mes desde que los magos salieron a la luz, nos declaramos la guerra y es que cientos de ataques terroristas empezaron a aparecer en las noticias.

Aquella familia que murió calcinada, creíamos que eran ellos queriendo tomarse el mundo. Pronto nos dimos cuenta del error.

Resulta que con la magia se puede controlar la materia a un nivel, que por más que queramos los muggles nunca podremos igualar; modifican el espacio, el tiempo y la materia a su antojo, incluso sus niños de cinco años pueden transformar a voluntad lo que deseen y fue así, por el error de un niño que nuestro mundo fue puesto en peligro.

Michael goyle era un niño mago que aún no había mostrado indicios de magia, cosa normal en su familia de retrasados. Así que ese día de 2034 cuando una luz cegadora inundo el cuarto del pequeño todo fue alegría en una familia que tenía más squib que magos, el pequeño Michael quería ir con papá al trabajo así que creo un vórtice que lo conectaría a este. Lástima que en vez del pub de papá termino en otro planeta, muerto al otro lado.

Si, suena loco pero este niño creo un túnel entre dos mundos. A un lado nuestro querido hogar y del otro, una planicie gobernada por insectos gigantes con armas enormes y mucha sed. Nuestra tierra cubierta en 70% de agua es un territorio ideal para ellos.

Lo primero que hicieron los squamata fue estabilizar el túnel, aún no sabemos cómo lo hicieron. Ellos dominan la magia y la tecnología por igual, así que destruyeron el ancestral hogar goyle y construyeron en su lugar su base principal. En medio de Inglaterra esta la base squamata más grande del mundo y desde allí iniciaron sus ataques.

Los magos fueron los primeros en identificarlos, intentaron detenerlos o al menos contenerlos. Pronto la superioridad de los extraterrestres se vio de manifiesto. Sus hechizos son más poderosos y destructivos, sumándole la fuerza tecnológica se hicieron imparables. En menos de dos meses habían destruido sitios icónicos y vitales para la comunidad mágica, fue entonces que los magos decidieron darse a conocer ante los muggles.

Mi abuela recuerda esas noticias, todos creían que era broma del gobierno para justificar los ataques, hasta que una anciana en la cuadra los reunió a todos y ante sus ojos transformo un árbol en una ardilla.

Jhon, quisimos lincharla- me dijo nana- esa pobre mujer corrió hacia su casa como si la falda se le incendiara, créeme Jhon, si la hubiéramos atrapado seguro la quemamos viva.

En esos días, el ambiente estaba muy caldeado, ante cualquier provocación se atrapaba y linchaba a la gente mágica. Creíamos que eran el enemigo y que esa salida al público era una farsa, no entendimos la verdad hasta un mes después. Estaban pidiendo ayuda.

El segundo vórtice lo crearon directamente ellos y no lo hicieron en un lugar apartado como la casa goyle, lo hicieron a lo grande. Hasta escogieron una fecha única: 31 de diciembre 2034, en pleno time square de new york, hay que admitir que los condenados saben hacer entradas.

Imaginen la escena, como las películas del siglo pasado. La cuenta regresiva para el año nuevo se acaba: 6…5…4…3...2… la esfera gigante se acerca al año nuevo y boom. Todo es destruido 20 metros a la redonda y ante las cámaras de todo un planeta, salen los squamata armados hasta los dientes disparando a matar, usando hechizos y armas de fuego por igual. Se toman la ciudad de new york en una sola noche, el gran ejército de los estados unidos de américa no puede hacer nada por recuperar su icónica ciudad.

Obviamente los gobiernos, tanto muggles como mágicos se pusieron en contacto y decidieron lanzar un ataque de inmediato. Si lo hubiesen planeado un poco más quizás la historia fuera diferente.

Una semana después del time square, un gran ejército se reunió listo para atacar. Los soldados tenían sus rifles de última generación, tanques de guerra los acompañaban, los aviones cazas listos para despegar. Los magos montados en sus escobas o a pie como cualquier otro soldado.

El ocho de enero del 2035 fue la primera de una serie de derrotas que nos marcaron para siempre, el padre de mi amiga Lily cayo allí, el gran héroe Harry potter murió por un hechizo que le destrozo las entrañas. La imagen fue vetada de los archivos históricos, pero mi querida abuela la grabo en su celular y cuando yo tenía ocho años me la mostro.

-John, si alguna vez dejas que ellos te atrapen, mira bien lo que te harán. Ni siquiera este gran mago pudo defenderse, ¿Qué podrías hacer tú?

Me decía mientras me obligaba a ver como el pobre hombre se inflaba sin poder hacer nada, explotando frente a sus compañeros, lo que más recuerdo es la sangre y las tripas cubriendo el rostro aterrorizado de sus amigos. Nadie sobrevivió a ese primer enfrentamiento. Fue una tontería que permitieran a los medios transmitir en vivo la batalla, el mundo entero entro en pánico. Pronto los suministros se acabaron y quiso implantarse la ley del más fuerte.

En cierta forma, los más fuertes dominaron. Aquellos cuya sed de venganza era más grande o cuya mente les permitía ver más allá del instante. Se alzó Ronald weasley en el lado mágico. Su mejor amigo muerto, su esposa torturada, sus hermanos muertos. Tomo la batuta del mundo mágico tras años de derrotas y por fin, a pesar de grandes sacrificios logro recuperar parte del territorio británico.

Es ahí donde entro yo, John thomas morrinson. Mi madre una muggle al igual que mi padre y por supuesto mi querida nana. Muggles hasta el tuétano, orgullosamente ni una sola gota de sangre mágica en casi 20 generaciones.

Créanme cuando les digo que me gustaría de todo corazón, tener siquiera un octavo de mago y así no estar en esta estúpida reunión. Resulta que mi querida Lily es vidente, de esas que ponen voces chistosas y gritan en plena batalla "todos morirán por la sangre de un muggle, veinte veces muggle" señalando a los squamanta mientras esos desgraciados la dejaban ciega.

En un principio nadie presto atención, ¿Cómo era posible que un simple muggle matara a esas cosas? Verán, los magos son muy poderosos, uno solo puede hacer de avión caza si le das una escoba, de tanque si lanza un hechizo protector o de fortaleza si encanta una casa. Un muggle solo dispara como loco a ver si le da a algo.

Por años, las estrategias se basaron en el poder mágico y los muggle éramos simple carne de cañón. Hace un año encontramos la más grande debilidad de los bichos, sus hechizos protectores

Una noche oscura mientras mi escuadrón patrullaba un bosque cercano nos encontramos con un campamento squamanta. Yo hice lo que me correspondía, mi hice visible ante ellos para que los magos se encargaran del resto, solo que no mire por donde corría y termine en medio del campamento squamante. Por un instante todos nos quedamos petrificados, nunca nadie había logrado traspasar esas barreras, porqué solo lo habían intentado magos. Logre matar a más de 4 bichos antes de darle al aparato que creaba la barrera. Esa noche la guerra cambió por completo.

Desde entonces los muggles tenemos un papel protagónico, nos infiltramos y destruimos. Por eso estoy en medio de esta reunión.

Ronald y su esposa han creado el artefacto final, una bomba capaz de destruir un planeta entero drenando la magia de sus habitantes y usándola en su contra.

Una vez activada- me explica Ronald- absorbe el núcleo mágico de cuanto la rodea y por eso tú eres tan importante.

Por primera vez me mira directo a los ojos y me hace temblar, me ve como a un igual. Primera vez que un mago, el más importante de todos me mira como si yo fuera alguien.

Veinte generaciones de muggles, no tienes ni una sola chispa mágica en tu ser. Podrás traspasar todas sus barreras e incluso el túnel. Cuando estés del otro lado terminaras con todo.

Así que, es este mi destino. Yo el ser más corriente y menos especial de todo este mágico mundo, soy quien definirá su futuro. Si es que logro llegar al otro lado del túnel.


End file.
